


always there

by tourmalinex



Series: tour's makoharuweek2016 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Red String of Fate, childhood friend romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourmalinex/pseuds/tourmalinex
Summary: Makoto and Haruka were always bound to each other.[ Day 4: Favorite Tropes/Kinks ]





	

Haruka watched as a stray cat came into the yard. It stared at him for a moment, contemplating whether or not it should approach the wary boy. But as soon as a figure came from behind the small boy, the cat trotted up to him. Surprised, Haruka turned around to see his grandmother with a small, opened can of mackerel. The cat waited patiently as she placed the can down.

“Here, you go,” she said as she softly stroked the top of its head.

“Grandmother,” Haruka said quietly. 

“Yes, Haruka?” She gave him a smiled. “Are you hungry, too?”

The young boy shook his head. “I have a question. Some boys at the park yesterday said our pinkies lead to our wives.”

His grandmother chuckled. “They must have been talking about the red string. They say it leads you to your soulmate.”

“Soul… mate?” Haruka tilted his head to the side, confused. “What’s a soulmate?”

“It’s the person you’re meant to love.” She placed her hands over her chest. “They make you feel very warm and special. They’re someone that makes you smile.”

“Is that how mom and dad met?” Haruka asked. “Did the string lead them to each other?”

“Yes. And that’s how you’ll meet your soulmate, Haruka.” Before he could ask anymore, a familiar voice boomed from the front of the house.

“Haru-chan! Haru-chan, are you home?”

Haruka rushed to the front door, sliding it open. On the other side was Makoto, his neighbor and best friend. As always, the brunette was smiling brightly as he waved. 

“Hi, Makoto,” Haruka said shyly. “What’s up?”

Makoto swayed from side to side and took hold of Haruka’s hand. “Haru-chan, let’s go to the park!”

The blue-eyed boy turned to his grandmother, looking for her approval. “It’s okay, Haruka. Just come home on time for dinner, okay?”

“Okay.” Haruka slipped on his shoes and waved to his grandmother, who just smiled as the two boys ran off together.

“Who knows, maybe they’re closer than you think, Haruka.”

* * *

The clouds rolled across the sky, making the sun fight for dominance in the infinite blue. During their free period, Haruka and Makoto made a habit of sitting on the school roof, just spending time in comfortable silence together. As always, Haruka rested his head on Makoto’s shoulders, taking in the serene atmosphere. This was going to be one of the last times they could do this together, given that graduation was coming sooner than they wanted.

“We did a lot these past three years,” Makoto said. “It’s a bit sad that we’re going to have to leave.”

“It won’t be forever.” Haruka yawned quietly. “We’ll come back during breaks.”

“I know. Haru?” Makoto turned to him, his face gentle. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you, Haruka.”

Haruka sat up straight. He never called him by his full first name so lightly—it had to be something important. “What is it?”

For the first time in years, Makoto took Haruka’s hands in his, gripping them tightly. “I’ve known you for all my life, Haruka. Looking back, I think it was meant to be this way. I… I don’t want to be without you. I love you.”

**_“They make you feel very warm and special._ **

Haruka’s heart raced as a warmth spread across his cheeks. He felt as if his chest would burst and that he would be overwhelmed and unable to breathe… but it was far from unpleasant. Makoto never stopped looking at him, keeping his gaze focused. Haruka opened his mouth, struggling to find the right words.

“... red string.”

Makoto’s eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

“You’re… my soulmate, Makoto.” Haruka cleared his throat. “You make me feel happy and warm. When I’m with you… you make me feel like I’m special.”

“You _are_ special, Haru.” A few tears started forming at the corners of Makoto’s eyes, but he continued smiling. “So… will you be with me? Will you be mine?”

Haruka turned his head to the side. “I was always yours, Makoto.”

Once he heard Haruka’s answer, pulled him into one of the tightest hugs and laughed. He proclaimed his love over and over again, whispering “I love you” into Haruka’s ear. Haruka held on just as tightly. 

_He was always next to me, grandmother._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was going to be an angsty story where everyone is born with a red ring around their pinkies, and as they grow, they can see a red string form that leads to their soulmate. Except Haru isn't born with a red ring. 
> 
> But I didn't want something sad (though I wrote most of it already, so if anyone's interested, I'll post it when I'm done??) so here we are. I've been a fan of the Childhood Friend Romance trope and lately I've been feeling the Red String of Fate. I just needed and excuse to write about both and lo and behold, Makoto and Haru fulfill the childhood friends part of it. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope this was alright, and I'll see y'all next time!
> 
> Feel free to poke at me on [tumblr](http://www.tourmaline-waves.tumblr.com) ~


End file.
